Sensō no Yoake
by Azusa KAWAII
Summary: Esta es la historia de Johanna o Jonnathan como se hace llamar, después de la guerra de Athena. Estarán involucrados 6 clanes de vampiros y 1 de lobos. Pero ¿La castigaran por su traición? Lean y descubran.


Era una tarde fría, el olor a muerte asechaba en cada rincón y yo trataba de sobrevivir en esta corrupta humanidad. Si les digo la verdad después de la guerra por Athena, siguió otra llamada "Chinamagusai Sensō" que significa "La guerra sangrienta", en la cual consistían 6 clanes de vampiros y 1 de lobos en el cual yo estoy, pero lo raro es que yo no soy un lobo si no nada más ni nada menos que un… humano ¿Qué? Acaso pensaban que iba a ser un vampiro, ni en sueños y si fui adoptada por el clan de lobos. El clan se llama Okimura o ese es el apellido que nombra a todos mis "hermanos" o los que estén en el clan. Los 6 clanes son los Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami y las Samaki, Tsukami y Munami. Y en esos 6 clanes 3 de ellos se juntaban y las uniones eran las siguientes:

Las Samaki, Munami y Tsukami se juntaban y los Sakamaki, Tsukinami y Mukami también, pero los Mukami después se hicieron rebeldes y se unieron a nosotros.

Bueno el lugar donde vivimos es una isla con un campo de fuerza alrededor, ya se no es el mejor lugar pero os salva de los ataques constantes de los 5 clanes vampíricos.

Bueno los comandantes rebeldes eran así:

Aidoru Okimura y Ruki Mukami son mis comandantes, Kaito Okimura y Jeff Okimura son vice-comandantes, Kou Mukami, Okami Okimura y Shin Okimura son comandantes de exploración y Yuma Mukami, Rain Okimura y Tomoe Okimura son comandantes de artillería. Y los demás que somos Yeiden, Jishin, Altaír y yo somos cadetes y no piensen que somos los únicos ya que hay más. Y les digo algo curioso mis "hermanos" y los Mukami no saben que soy mujer, ya que gracias a unas clases de afinamiento vocal hablo como hombre, también gracias a Dios porque los cadetes no bañamos por separado, lo de los pechos uso una faja y con respecto al periodo me pongo vendas y uso un cristal que no deja oler mi sangre.

Bueno hoy en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo (no sean mal pensados) iban a participar todos los comandantes excepto Azusa ya que él es masoquista.

-¡Atención cadetes comenzamos con el entrenamiento!

-¡HAI!

Bueno la cosa fue así:

Cadetes: 0 y Comandantes: 12223334343444345.

-Bueno sigues Jonnathan (Así le dicen)- Dice Ruki.

Volví a ver a todos- Si muero Yeiden quiero que te quedes con mi cuarto.

Entonces empezó la masacre hacia mí pero obviamente yo iba a dar pelea pero al final termino ganando Ruki dejándome noqueada.

 **Narra el narrador (No me digas)**

Todos los "hermanos" de Jonnathan y los Mukami esperaban a que Jonnathan despertara. Pero de un momento a otro este se levantó agarrando su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te golpee muy fuerte y te noquee.

-No me digas Ruki me desmalle por arte de mágica-Dice Jonnathan sarcásticamente.

-Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?

-Jonnathan o debería decir Johanna-Dice Tomoshida, a sí se me olvido decir que él y Azusa son médicos pero les decimos comandantes- Deberías descansar un rato más.

-Eh? Tomoshida ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes bien que soy hombre.

 **Narra "Jonnathan"**

Mierda y más mierda, ya se dieron cuenta.

-No y tú sabes que no es así.

-Y ¿con que pruebas me acusas de no ser hombre?

Bien lo deje sin palabras.

-Quítate la camisa.

-Osheme no :/

-Si no lo haces compruebas que eres mujer.

Jaque mate Tomoshida,

-Ok.

Gracias a Dios por inventar las fajas y también a mi vagues ya que la faja tenia detalles realistas y se confundía con el tono de mi piel.

-Ahora los pantalones.

-OYE! Era fiesta no carnaval además si seguimos esto va a parecer un strep tease (o algo así)

-Si mejor Tomoshida para con esto-Dijo Aidoru.

-ALELUYA! Y gracias Nii-chan-Digo para ponerme la camisa, la capa y mi sombrero.

Después me fui al baño, pero de un momento a otro Ruki salvaje aparece.

-Hola.

-H-Hola-Digo tomando mis pechos y por dicha el baño es una sauna así que no se veía nada.

-¿Sabes? Desde hace mucho me atraes.

(0-0) Ósea WDF? (0o0?)

-Em….Ruki soy un hombre así que lo sien…..

-Oye aunque sea una sauna sabias que te puedo ver porque soy vampiro.

-Joder ahora si valí.

 **WARNING:**

 **El próximo contenido es demasiado hard se recomienda discreción.**

Ruki se fue acercando hasta llegar delante de mí.

-¿No puedes dejar de excitarme?

-(0/0) Etto…yo Ruki-kun.

-No te resistas.

Y como si Dios quisiera entro Tomoshida salvándome, dejándome escapar.

Después me fui a vestir y me dirigi a la sala de comandantes ya que me habían llamado. Cuando llegue solo vi a Ruki.

-Te llame para terminar lo que empezamos.

-Gracias pero no-Y le cerré la puerta en la cara, para después correr gaymente. Pero la maldita copia de Reiji Sakamaki me agarro de la cintura y me tiro junto a él, al suelo-kun.

-Kimochi-Me lamio el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ah Ruki-kun-Maldita sea debo de reaccionar.

El empezó a desabrochar a mi camisa.

-Relájate.

Ahora o nunca.

-¡AIDORU!

Y en un 2x3 (=6) salió Aidoru.

-¿Qué haces Ruki?

Entonces el me soltó y yo me acomode, recogí mi sombrero y me fui. Ósea Fuck You Ruki t(º-ºt) me he quedado traumada, luego solo me fui al área de entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Dice Yeiden.

-Ah para cocinar cupkakes, que no es obvio.

-Perdonadme la vida por no entender y ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

-Claro solo déjame quitarme la capa.

Al final terminamos tirado en el piso con muchos moretones.

-Buena pelea-Digo levantándome.

-A ti igual.

-Ustedes 2 ¿Qué hacen?-Dice Kaito.

-Jugando a la ronda, que no es obvio.

Después de eso nos fuimos a cenar con mis "hermanos y los Mukami"

 _Espero le haya gustado y por si se lo preguntan no voy a dejar mi otro fic._

 _BUENO SALUDOS DESDE COSTA RICA Y SAYONARA._


End file.
